endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Slayers Through Time: The Wellspring
"It's not really becoming to show sorrow, or even grief in the passing, is it? No, but then again, do you really become anything when you pass on?" says the voice, from a few feet away, the wind whistling on some rocks in the distance. The person who spoke sits down. "Yeah, you become a corpse. A rotten husk, an empty waste that will never again be able to explain itself, or justify why it exists.". The man takes something from his pocket, makes a few repeated motions with his hands, then lights something that had already been in his mouth. He takes a long hit from the cigar in his mouth. "Get up, then, corpses. You're not gonna survive even a minute in the Deep Realms if you can't adapt to just getting here." Past here is for the DM's eyes only. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The players are brought back to consciousness on a hillside, with the Glassfolk Gravedigger Luther smoking a few feet away. Luther firmly believes in the united soul of the Glassfolk, and sees other living beings as barely different from the corpses he hauls. The Reality is handled in that there are endless veils of water dividing each "Pocket Hell". When the players progress through a Pocket Hell, they have the option to either save the soul in the hell, kill the soul, or ignore the soul. Luther automatically follows the Players, mainly because he sees them as his best chance of liberation from the Underworld, and because he is actually noble of heart, but does not want that to be seen. ( Luther's Hell was simply a rocky coastline, devoid of any purpose or greater aspirations. This is to say that Luther believes that there is a greater Heroic Drive within him, which was only developed after all the time he spent in his Personal Hell. By joining the party, he sees his chance to become a Hero once again ) If Luther dies, he is simply brought back to life, unless he died a Heroic Death. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Hell of Chalia, the Bloody Child - House of her Murdered Victim Party spawns outside the house; trees nearby, but waterfalls are beyond. Party should observe that the house is quiet, and that nobody is awake in the house. Party should be naturally led to hear that there is someone being held against their will on the other side of the house, forced to look in a window. Party should see a girl within the window sleeping. When party sees the person being held against their will, it is Chalia, forced to watch herself as she kills the girl who is sleeping in the room. There is a Warlock Torturer forcing her against the window, peeling her eyes open so she can see each stab to the sleeping girl. "This is your fault, you wretch! She died because of your greed, your all-consuming greed! How do you plead, do you want to stop looking? No, you don't? You want to keep watching this?" he shrieks. ( The reality inside the house is unaware to what is happening outside ). "Please..." she begs. "Oh, she begs me for more! AhahahahaHAAA!" he laughs, as he slams her against the window. If the party intervenes, the Warlock is confused at first, but then becomes aware that the party must be from the people sent from the divine realm. The Warlock will then fight the players. If the Warlock is about to die, he will flee, with almost a guarantee of success, populating the next hells that the players travel to with ghouls and horrors. If the party doesn't interfere, he will just continue torturing her. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Torturer Warlock - Level 10 - ( Undead Warlock ) Hit Points: 700 - Mana Points: 600 - Attack Damage: 40 - Spell Effect: 120 - Armor: 10 - Spell Resist: 25 - Crit Chance: 25% - Crit Bonus: +100% - Overcast Chance: 25% - Bonus Hit Chance: 25% Melancholy Bindings - 45 MP - Binds a target within 10m in weakness, causing them to become weaker to the caster. Whenever a unit with Melancholy Bindings would damage the caster, there is a 50% chance for that damage to be ignored, and the caster takes -50% damage from bound units. If Overcast, also gives the unit bound -40% Movement. Can only be removed with Purging effects. Cutting Chains - 30 MP - Binds two target units within 20m together as long as they remain within 25m of one another. While Bound, units take ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) Pure Damage during each of their turns. If Overcast, those units become stunned on their next turns whenever the Link breaks. Call Forth the Broken - 100 MP - The Warlock summons a Portal that Broken Souls that he has tortured file forth from to fight for the Warlock. Another Soul comes out each turn, and souls have 50 Hit Points, and deal 20 Damage on attack. The Portal has ( Spell Effect x 0.75 ) Hit Points. Spirits summoned have Movement and chances of the Warlock. If Overcast, the Portal resists 50% of incoming damage, and summoned units have +100% Movement. You Win, This Time - Upon use, the Warlock dissipates into a cloud of smoke, that cannot be targeted by non-Luxomancy spells. Can only be used while below 30% Hit Points, but causes the Warlock to flee. One use per encounter. Bloody Hell - 100 MP - The Warlock ruptures veins in all enemies within 100m, causing them to Bleed until they are each healed. Each turn, bleeding units lose 10% of their Current HP. If Overcast, instantly depletes 20% of enemies' Hit Current HP. _______________________________________________________________________________________